Legends of Sugar Rush
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: In the game Sugar There's a glitch turn PC with fighting abilities and When the arcade is threaten by an old foe and his 13 soldiers. He must save the arcade or it's game over for Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Pop, a Mint swirl, and No flames! OC contest inside
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm posting this story called Legends of Sugar Rush. Featuring my OC Ron Cinnadon. And your OC too. Sign up, and if you're lucky, your OC will be in this story. **

**I can't post a non story, so I'm posting a prologue. It's about Vanellope after her first day as a real racer. So enjoy. I don't own Wreck it Ralph. Enjoy!**

Vanellope parks her kart where King Candy A.K.A Turbo used to park his kart. She jumps out of kart and enters her castle. "Man, I can't believe I'm the ruler of Sugar Rush!" Vanellope squealed. She clapped and Sour Bill walked over.

"Yes miss President." Said Sour Bill.

"I want you to redo the master bedroom, here's a list of the things I want in my room." Said Vanellope and hands Sour Bill a list.

"I'll get on it right away." Said Sour Bill. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna check what's the outside of Sugar Rush looks like." Said Vanellope and leaves the throne room.

Meanwhile Vanellope gets off the Sugar Rush train and sees Ralph. "Hey kid!" Ralph greeted the 9 year old President.

"Ralph!" Vanellope cheered and ran to him but set off the alarm. "What the fudge?!" She said.

The Surge Protector appears and walks up to Vanellope. "Step aside little girl, random ID check." Said The surge protector.

"What I'm little girl!" Said Vanellope.

"Name?" Said the Surge Protector.

"Vanellope von Schweetz." Vanellope replied.

"Coming from?" The Surge Protector asked.

"Sugar Rush." Said Vanellope.

"Bring any candy with you? Besides the candy in your hair." He asked.

"No, I didn't." Said Vanellope.

"Anything to declare?" The Surge Protector asked.

"Uh yeah, you're a nerd." Said Vanellope.

"I get that a lot have a nice day." Said the Surge Protector and zaps away.

Ralph and Vanellope are a at Tapper's drinking root beers. "So how was your first day, President Vanellope?" Said Ralph.

"It was great! The gamers were picking me to race, and I won almost every race! I had the vurp feeling inside, but I was too excited!" Said Vanellope.

"I'm glad to hear it kid. I got respect and gave Q'bert and the rest of the homeless game characters a home and made a bonus level." Said Ralph.

"That sounds cool." Said Vanellope. "Hey did you and Felix knew Turbo?

"Yeah, his game was plugged in when the arcade first open and was popular and Turbo loved it. Until roadblasters got plugged in he got jealous and abandon his game. After he messed up roadblasters, his game and roadblasters got unplugged." Said Ralph.

"Everyone in the arcade thought he was dead, but until my game got plugged in. He turned me into a glitch, locked away everyone's memories, and forbid me from racing." Said Vanellope.

"Well he did love winning and hates losing." Said Ralph.

"Reminds me of Taffyta." Said Vanellope and chuckled.

After Ralph and Vanellope had their drinks, they went back to their games. Vanellope was on the same candy cane tree where she met Ralph. Vanellope was wondering if there were other racers that we're turned into glitches like her or not, but the future of her home and protection.

"Man, there was no one to stop Turbo when he took over. I wish there were other racers with weapons or powers. So they can protect us." Said Vanellope.

**We'll stop right there. Ok here are the rules.**

**Your OCs have to be a Sugar Rush racer and I'm picking 4 boys and 5 girls. **

**You have two weeks to enter your OCs.**

**Pairings are listed in the summary, there will be some badass fight scenes, so might want give your OC fighting abilities, weapons or powers. No punch, slap and kick.**

**Oh and by the way Sea Eagle's Joe Sweetstone gets a place in the story, which is why I will accept 4 boys. **

**Well please review!**


	2. One quick note

Ok for your Sugar Rush OC here's a example of your OC Sign up sheet.

Ron Cinnadon

Theme: cinnamon buns

Kart name: the cinnamobile

Kart degsin: A giant cinnamon bun, with cinnamon buns for the wheels, a cinnamon stick for the wing.

Appearance : 9 years old, tan skin, black short hair, wears dark jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun that says sweet spice, light brown racer jacket and a cinnamon bun hat. Brown eyes.

Bio: he was a glitch like Vanellope, except he lived in the abandon chocolate mines of Sugar Rush. He and Vanellope were friends, when she crossed the finish line and became the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush she made Ron a codebox and kart and became a racer. He wields a pair of sai and knows Kung fu,

Likes: racing, video games, rock and roll, comedy, action movies, comics, regular show, Transformers ( TV shows, video games and the movies) slurppees, and music.

Dislikes: Taffyta being mean, bullying, Turbo, Justin Bieber, one direction,

Fears: cy bugs and cy borgs, aliens, the T-X,

Crush: Crumbelina DiCarmello

Personality: he's cool and friends with everyone, more awesome then Swizzle.

That's what I wanna see. Also there will be some badass fight scenes, so make sure you give your OCs weapons, powers or fighting styles. Ok?

I wanna more sign up your Sugar Rush racers. I don't wanna see punch, slap and kick in the fighting style or weapon part. Okay? it's okay I'm not mad I'm just saying. But I can still make it work.

Secondly the due date for the contest is Saturday October 12. I'm gonna annouce the winners on that date along with the first chapter of the story.

And finally I'm sorry for pissing you off. But the prologue memtioned you have two weeks to sign up but the clock is ticking.

So now you readers get the picture. Please review and sign up your OCs, right now. I'll see you all later.


	3. Chapter 1: the update

**Well the wait is over and the contest winners for Legends of Sugar Rush are:**

**Girls**

**Honey Potts - VickyT36**

**Carmelia DiCarmello- Precureprincezz5**

**Cottoney Sugarwisp- OrenjiJemi**

**Anna Pumpkin- Tammy52**

**Bubbles Bubble-gum - fangirl365**

**Boys**

**Rick o Liqourice - guest**

**Jerry Berry- JarretSoon**

**Necandis- D Mysterious**

**Herschel Nougatson- Wreck-it Ralph (author)**

**Those are are winners for this story. For the people who didn't get chosen I'm sorry, some of them were cool, but some of them didn't had more detail.**

The video game characters are minding their own business except for the Sugar Rush racers, they're still waiting for their game Sugar Rush to be done with the update. "How much longer?" Swizzle whined.

"Just a little longer Swizz." Said Sticky.

"Why can't we go to Taper's and drink some root beer?" Said Taffyta.

"The LCD light could turn on any minute. We don't wanna miss it." Said Vanellope.

"She's right I wonder what our home is gonna look like?" Crumbelina asked.

A 9 kid with white skin, blue eyes, black hair that has bangs covering his left eye, and a small piece of idiot hair sticking out of the front. He's wearing a black tee, inside a white shirt that has a silver hood, jeans, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, with a blue handband with a white orb and one on his left wrist. He walks in after a fight with someone in Tapper's.

"Hey guys did I miss something?" He asked.

"Joe, what happened to you?" Vanellope asked.

"I got into a fight with Deadpool. That dude is crazy, and has a healing factor." Said Joe.

"That's so cool, bro." Said Gloyd.

Then the LCD light came back on and Sugar Rush is back on the station. The racers run into their game to see what they got in the update. Everything was a little different but with new tracks, they head straight down to starting line instead of the castle. "Why are we going to the staring line instead of the castle?" Jubileena asked.

"We need to check if there's any new racers or something." Said Vanellope.

When they reach the speedway the racers see some new faces. "Wow, there are a lot of new faces." Said Rancis.

Vanellope clears her throat and grabs the attention of the new Sugar Rush racers. "Okay I would like to say welcome to Sugar a Rush. I'm President Vanellope von Schweetz, why don't you introduce yourselves." Said Vanellope.

The new racers decided to go one by one. "I'm Honey Potts." Said Honey.

"Necandis is my name, Nek for short." Said Necandis in a dark tone.

"I'm Bubbles Bubble-gum I'm so excited to meet you all!" Said Bubbles cheerfully.

"Names Anna Pumpkin, better watch out Orangeboar. I'm a prankster too." Said Anna.

"What? Another prankster, listen Anna. Take notes from the master." Said Gloyd.

"I don't think so Mr. Orangeboar." Said a girl with Bubblegum blue hair withlong wavy pig-tails, her eyes are blue, slight pink tint to the black pupils, her skin is Porcelain. She's dresses like an important person.

"And you are?" Vanellope asked.

"My name is Ms. Cottoney Sugarwisp. It's nice to meet you Princess von Schweetz." Said Cottoney.

"President, Cottoney. I changed my title." Said Vanellope.

"Names Jerry Berry. Don't you forget it." Said Jerry.

"They call me Rick o Liqourice." Said Rick.

"I'm Herschel Nougatson." Said Herschel.

Crumbelina sees a 8 year old girl with shoulder-length curly light brown hair is tied back into pigtails and she wears a tan lace-up shirt with a brown skirt and she also has tan stocking with chocolate spiraling the stockings and brown shoes. "Hi what's your what's name?" Crumbelina asked.

"I'm Carmelia DiCarmello. I'm your sister!" Said Carmelia and gave Crumbelina a big hug.

"You're crushing me." Said Crumbelina in pain.

"Sorry, sis. But it's so excited to meet you!" Carmelia squealed.

"Ok, let's show the new racers around." Said Vanellope.

"That shows like a good idea." Said Honey.

Meanwhile in a candy cane tree Joe decided to let the others give the new racers the tour of Sugar Rush. Joe is sitting on a candy cane tree branch playing Kingdom hearts 3D on his Nintendo 3DS. "Man, I'm glad we got some new racers. But I have a funny feeling about that Nek dude." Joe thought.

Then a 9 year old boy with tan skin, black short hair, wears dark jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun that says "sweet spice, light brown racer jacket, a cinnamon bun hat and he wields a pair of sai fell down and landed on the ground. "Damn it!" He yelled.

Joe put his 3DS away and climbed down to check on the boy. "Hey man are you ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was trying to get a good view of the game." Said the boy.

"You should watch out for double strips." Said Joe.

"Yeah, by the way I'm Ron Cinnadon." Said Ron.

"Joe Sweetstone. Hey where do you live?" Joe asked.

"The chocolate mines." Said Ron.

Joe took out a sugar cube and it turned into his kart the candy meteor. "Hop in, I'll take you home and I'll stick around." Said Joe. Ron jumps on the back of Joe's karts and drive away.

In the chocolate mines of Sugar Rush Ron and Joe are walking TV and drinking some root beer. Joe found out that Ron knew Vanellope back when King Candy was the ruler of Sugar Rush. "So, Vanellope's the ruler of Sugar Rush and made a law that no one should bully glitches?" Said Ron.

"Yeah, thanks to Ralph." Said Joe.

"I seen that guy, never talked to him." Said Ron.

"Hey listen tonight's guys' night and maybe you wanna join in?" Joe asked.

"Um sure. But I have to meet up with the other racers." Said Ron.

"Sure I'll take you to them." Said Joe.

In the racers village Ron and Joe have made it there and Ron met the new racers and the original racers apologized to him. "Listen Ron, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna build you a code box and a kart starting tomorrow." Said Vanellope.

"Why tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"I have some plans with the girls." Said Vanellope.

"Ok I'll wait." Said Ron.

"Good, see you guys later." Said Vanellope then the girls walked away.

"You know Ron's kinda cute." Said Bubbles.

"Yeah he sure is." Said Crumbelina.

**We'll stop right there. This story is different from the badass glitch.**

**Darksteel: So he's not going on his quest in this story. **

**Ron: (walks in) Yeah, plus I had enough you scooping your hands in the cereal and turned the prop room into a slaughter house.**

**Me: But he made good bacon. **

**Darksteel: Got that right. I have enough meats for the OCs.**

**Me: Never do that or at Eagle's studios.**

**Darksteel: I won't do it again, Smoke. Your studio, your rules.**

**Ron: I have a feeling he'll break the rules again.**

**Me: We have to wait and see. You readers please review and see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 2: The warrior part 1

**Hey guys it's Smokescreen2814 with the new chapter of Legends of Sugar Rush. You'll enjoy this chapter because someone from the upcoming game Batman Arkham Origins will appear.**

The girls decided to have a Slumber party and the boys decided to have a guy's night. Rancis is setting for guy's night while talking to Vanellope on the phone. "So Cottoney's not coming to your slumber party?" Said Rancis.

"She's more of a adult then a kid." Said Vanellope.

"'Nek didn't wanna join our guy's night too." Said Rancis.

"They make a perfect couple." Said Vanellope sarcastically. Then she heard the doorbell rang. "Gotta go my guests are here."

"Ok see you later." Said Rancis and hung up.

Back at Rancis his friends have just showed up except for Joe. "Get ready for guy's night!" Said Rancis.

"Guy's night!" Said the others.

Joe and Ron walked into Rancis' house. "Guy's night?" Said Ron.

"Guy's night." Said Joe.

"Hey Ron, Joe!" Said Swizzle.

"Let's get this guy's night started!" Said Rancis.

"Yeah!" Said the other boys.

Rancis puts in the Expendables 2 and the guys watch the movie and gorge down some chips and candy. Then later Herschel chugged a 2 litre bottle of Pepsi. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" All the boys shouted to Herschel chugging and when he finished drinking he smashed the bottle on his head.

"You are awesome!" Said Ron.

"You know it!" Said Hershel.

Then later on the boys ran out of food. "Oh man we're out of food!" Said Swizzle.

"Well one of us has to go to the store." Said Rancis.

"Maybe we'll let the new guy get the food?" Said Gloyd referring to Ron.

"But I don't have a kart." Said Ron.

"I'll drive you to the store." Said Joe.

Joe and Ron are at the store but it's closed because of a crime scene. Cottoney is there looking at a Adorabeezle fan shot in the head lying on the ground. "What happened here?" Ron asked.

"The manager of this store got shot in the head by a sniper bullet. Which is odd considering we're in our own game." Said Cottoney.

"That is odd." Said Joe.

Cottoney takes out her phone and calls Vanellope. Meanwhile at Vanellope's slumber party the girls were playing truth or dare then Vanellope's iPhone rang and she picked it up. "Hey Cottoney. You changed your mind about the party?" Said Vanellope.

"No Ms. Vanellope, there has been a murder at the Sugar Rush store." Said Cottoney. "But I'll take care of things from here."

"Ok you do your thing. I'll do mine." Said Vanellope and hung up.

"I'm guessing the bullet is a codebreaker." Said Joe.

"Codebreaker?" Ron asked.

"They're illegal in all styles of gaming." Said Joe.

Ron notices something and tackles Joe then a bullet sniper hits the wall. "Mr. Ronald how did you know how to do that?" Cottoney asked.

"I played Batman Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. I'm a Batman fan." Said Ron.

"I'm a Kingdom hearts fan." Said Joe.

"Smashing." Cottoney replied.

"Come on let's that sniper's ass." Said Joe. Joe and Ron jumped in the Candy metour and drove to the sniper spot only to find that the sniper was gone.

"He's not here!" Said Ron.

"I can see that." Said Joe.

"He must be a good marksman and a fast runner." Said Ron. Then he found a PDA and Ron was going through the PDA. "This guy must be going through a schedule." Said Ron.

Joe sees Vanellope and themselves on the PDA. "Looks like Vanellope's is next!" Said Joe.

"Come on! We need to save her!" Said Ron.

Meanwhile at the castle Bubbles is stuffing a marshmallows in her mouth while Honey is spraying whipped cream on Bubbles' head until she ran out of whipped cream. "Dang it, I ran out." Said Honey.

"Don't worry I'll go get some more." Said Vanellope and went to the kitchen. Vanellope entered the kitchen and didn't noticed a ninja with guns wearing a mask that's half black on the right side of his head and dark orange on the left side with a eye is watching her and when Vanellope opens the fridge he picked the perfect time to strike.

The figure dropped down and Vanellope got scared. "Hello Vanellope von Schweetz." The figure said coldly.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"It's better if you didn't know." Said the figure and took out a gun.

Then Ron and Joe break down the door. "Stop right there!" Said Ron.

"Who are you?" The figure asked.

"The guys who are gonna kick your ass." Said Ron taking out his sai.

"Yeah, get ready for the ass kicking of a life time." Said Joe getting ready to fight.

"Well let's see what you got." Said the figure. Ron, Joe and the figure started to fight the figure.

**We'll stop right there. Well that's all for this chapter. Oh and I'll be updating royal adventures soon.**

**Gloyd: Gay!**

**Darksteel: Hey Orangeboar I have a bone to pick with you. (Smashes Gloyd like the Hulk)**

**Gloyd: Cottoney! Help me!**

**Me: Darksteel stop, Gloyd will be your new butler.**

**Darksteel: You heard him, Orangeboar. You have to do what I say.**

**Me: Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 3 the warrior part 2

**Hey guys here's the new chapter of Legends of Sugar Rush. In this chapter Ron and Joe will battle the mysterious figure, Ron will receive a new weapon and ability in this chapter.**

Ron, Joe and the mysterious figure are blown outside of the castle. Honey and Carmelia run in the kitchen. "Are you ok Vanellope?" Honey asked.

"I'm fine, Ron and Joe showed up just in time." Said Vanellope.

"Who's the other guy?" Carmelia asked.

"Don't know but I hope Joe and Ron kick his ass." Said Vanellope.

Back at the guys the boys are still waiting for Joe and Ron to come back with the food. "What's taking those guys so long?" Swizzle asked impatiently.

"Either they're buying the whole snack isle or something else?" Said Rancis.

"Yeah give those guys some time Swizz." Said Rick.

"Ok let's just start on root beer pong." Said Gloyd with 12 cups in his hands.

Then they heard a explosion from a distance. "What was that?" Jerry asked.

"Don't know but it's near the castle." Said Rancis.

Back at the outskirts of the castle Joe and Ron are still fighting the figure. Joe had the master keeper keyblade in his hands and he was sword fighting with the figure. "Where did you get that weapon, some lame kiddy game?" The figured asked sarcastically.

"It's called the master keeper, from Kingdom hearts birth by sleep." Said Joe. The figure took out a staff and sweeped Joe off his feet and on the ground. Then the figure pulls out a gun.

"This ends right now, kid." Said the figure.

"You idiot, I'll regelated I'm in my own game." Said Joe.

"These codebreaker bullets say otherwise." Said the figure.

Ron throws a nerd at the figure causing him to pull the trigger and miss Joe. "Dude! That could of killed me!" Joe exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Said Ron.

"I'm not gonna let a bunch of kids ruin everything!" The figure exclaimed and gets ready to fight.

"I'm gonna let you hurt my friends!" Said Ron and he feels a power surge coming and his left hand turns into a mace made of cinnamon bum filling and his right turns into a axe made of cinnamon bun filling.

"That's new." Said Joe but he gets his mind back in the fight. "Let's dance." Joe and Ron charge at the figure and their weapons clash. The figure whacks Joe with his steel bostaff but Ron hits the figure in the face with his mace hand. Joe shot a energy ball at the figure, then the figure threw a series of punches at Joe.

Ron's right hand turns into a blaster and shoots cinnamon bun filling at the figure. When the figure gets his attention he charges at Ron but Necandis shows up and hits the figure with his axe. "Nek!" Said Joe and Ron.

"What happened did this guy ruined your tea party?" Said Necandis.

"Careful, bro. He has codebreaker bullets." Said Joe.

"All you guys have are a pair of sai and a keyblade." Said Necandis.

"Just shut up, we outnumber him 3 to 1." Said Ron.

"Why don't you don't you go home, while I kill everyone you love." Said the figure.

"No, I won't let you do that!" Said Ron. Then a golden sword with a lion's face on the guard, a light blue rod in the middle in between a golde blade on both sides with a big tip on both side of the sword a appears in his hands.

"I never seen that sword before." Said Necandis.

"I have that's Laval's sword from Legends of Chima." Said Joe. "But it's called the royal valious."

"Let's do this." Said Ron.

Ron, Joe and Necandis charge at the figure and clash their weapons. Ron blocks the figure's attack and counters. Then Joe slashes the figure repeatily but the figure kicks Joe in the gut.

Necandis swings his axe at the figure and he's almost done. Necandis puts his axe away and decides to fight dirty with the figure. Necandis lands a series of punches and kicks at the figure. When the figure is down and Necandis is about to kill him.

Joe shot a energy ball at Necandis. "What the hell?! I was gonna end this!" Necandis exclaimed.

"His game will be unplugged!" Said Ron.

"I don't care!" Said Necandis. Then the cops showed up.

"Police, put your hands up!" Said the one of the cops.

The mysterious figure opened a portal and went through it. "Thanks a lot douchebag 1 and douchebag 2." Said Necandis sarcastilly.

In the throne room the three boys see Vanellope in her mint green robe and Cottoney enter the room. "Ok Mr. Ron Cinnadon, Joe Sweetstone and Mr. Necandis. Do you have a last name?" Said Cottoney.

"No, I'm just like that stupid girl with the candle on her head." Said Necandis.

"Hey don't talk about Candlehead like that!" Joe exclaimed.

"Hey I don't want this place ruined!" Said Vanellope.

"Sorry but Nek was gonna kill him!" Said Joe.

"How would you guys could of done to this invader?" Cottoney asked.

"I could of taken him done, put him in jail and get some answers from him. Like who are you? Who sent you? What are you doing here? You know all those questions." Ron explained.

"I would of done the same thing. But not the fighting part, just the interrogation." Said Cottoney.

"Wimp." Said Necandis. Then Cottoney hits Necandis in the nuts and he moans in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to you mr. Necandis." Said Cottoney.

"Ok Ron since you were a glitch, how come we didn't meet when Turbo was in control?" Vanellope asked.

"Well I lived in the chocolate mines which was far from the race track and diet cola mountain." Said Ron.

"Oh I get it. Ok Ron starting tomorrow I'll make a codebox and you'll go to kart factory to build your kart." Said Vanellope.

"Whoa, really?" Ron asked.

"We were talking about and I will teach you how to drive." Said Cottoney.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ron.

"1 PM don't be late." Said Cottoney.

"I won't, I promise." Said Ron.

Meanwhile Joe has just dropped off Ron at the chocolate mines. "Well I'll see you on the track." Said Joe.

"Yeah, and maybe your new neighbour." Said Ron.

"Well I'll see you around." Said Joe and drove off. When Joe got back to his house he sees a drawing of his dead body and on the back it says. "This is you." Joe didn't like the looks of it. "That guy is messed up." Said Joe.

Meanwhile in a unknown location the figure that attacked Sugar Rush walks up to his master. "Is he dead?" The master asked.

"No. He still lives." Said the figure.

"I was hoping more from a ex military." Said a another figure.

The other figure took out his sword and he's about to strike. "Enough! We'll strike again soon it's only a matter of time." Said the master.

**Pretty impressive huh. The Ron in my story is different from my other story the badass glitch. He only has a sword in this story. Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 4 old friends?

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of Legends of Sugar Rush. In this chapter, 3 of my OCs from another story will be in too. Enjoy!**

Ron woke up and had some Mike and Ike's for breakfast. Then at 10 he decided to walk to the bakery. Ron walk past the lemonade lake and he sees Honey Potts. "Oh hey Ron." Honey greeted Ron.

"Oh hey Honey. What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I thought of finding my center. But Nek was playing music that can name anyone suicidal. So I came here." Said Honey.

"I hate that guy." Said Ron.

"He's such a jerk." Said Honey.

"Listen I need to get going. I'll see you later Honey." Said Ron ran off to the bakery.

"Ok bye." Said Honey.

Ron is running in licorice fields and Rick o Liqourice pops out and tackles Ron. "Oh hey Ron. How did that fight go?" Rick asked.

"Let's see me and Joe almosted died from that guy." Said Ron.

"But the fight was in our game?" Said Rick.

"He used codebreaker bullets." Said Ron.

"Whoa. I never heard of codebreaker bullets." Said Rick.

"Those bullets are illegal in all forms of gaming." Said Ron. "One hit and you're dead."

"Wow, I can actually see that." Said Rick.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See ya Rick!" Said Ron and ran off.

A few hours later Cottoney looks at her pocket watch and it's 1:02 PM and then Ron enters the scene. "You're late Mr. Cinnadon." Said Cottoney.

"I was two minutes late. It's not a big deal!" Said Ron.

"When someone gives you a time, you suppose to be on time." Said Cottoney.

"I was two minutes late!" Ron exclaimed. Cottoney hits Ron on the top of the head t with her pink and white striped staff. "Ow! What was that for?!" Said Ron.

"I whack people on the top of the head, when people don't follow the rules." Said Cottoney.

"Can we get started on my kart?" Ron asked.

1 minute later Ron rolls his kart out of the kart factory. His kart's degsin same as the snow fro, but a cinnamon bun for the body and 4 cinnamon buns for wheels, a cinnamon stick for the wing and a another cinnamon stick for the bumper. "So what are you gonna name your kart?" Cottoney asked.

"I'm calling it the Cinnamobile." Said Ron.

"Ok let's go on the practice track and take it for a test drive." Said Cottoney.

Meanwhile on the practice track Cottoney shows Ron how the kart works. Ron jerks the car a bunch of times, and finally he masters it. "Ok I'm in control." Said Ron.

"Excellent, now I want you to go around the track in one lap." Said Cottoney.

Ron shifts the gearshift to drive and drives. "Ok Ron, you can do this." Ron said to himself. Ron turns left and drifts, after that he avoids the candy canes and gumdrops. Ron jumps over the ramp and stops at the finish line.

"Great job Mr. Cinnadon." Said Cottoney and then a bullet comes out her staff.

"Was that a bullet?" Ron asked.

"No, you must of been seeing things. Your can revert to sugar cube by raising your right hand and it will come to your hand." Said Cottoney.

"Thanks, see ya." Said Ron and drives away.

"Phew! That was a close one." Said Cottoney.

Meanwhile in the racers village Joe is on the roof of his house, watching the trailer for Kingdom hearts 3 on his iPad. "I hope this game comes out soon. I can't wait." Said Joe.

Jerry sees Joe and decides to greet him. "Hey Joe! What are you doing?!" Jerry asked.

"Watching the trailers to Kingdom hearts 3, Assasin's creed 4 black flag and Batman Arkham origins." Said Joe.

"That's cool." Said Jerry. "Anyway see ya later. Me and Swizz are going to do some awesome stunts." Jerry enters his kart and drives away.

Joe sighs and Honey sees Joe. "Hey Joe. Playing Kingdom hearts on your iPad?" Said Honey.

"I wish. Just watching the trailer to Kingdom hearts 3." Said Joe.

"Oh ok. Hey did you hear about Ron?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to race with him." Said Joe.

"Me too, he's really nice." Said Honey and she opens the door and her house is filled with lemon jello and she bounced off the jello. "My house is filled jello!" Honey said and rubbed her head.

"That's weird." Said Joe trying to get up but he's super glued to the roof. "What the hell?!" Said Joe his pants get ripped off and he's in his boxers.

"Smile, Sweetstone." Said Anna and took a picture of Joe and runs away.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Said Joe.

"Joe, calm down." Said Honey. "We'll tell Vanellope on her."

"That's how you do things. But when you prank Joe Sweetstone, big mistake!" Said Joe. Ron drives up to Joe's house and sees Joe in his boxers, he was about to say something but Joe cuts him off. "Shut up!" Said Joe and walks in his house.

"Gloyd?" Ron asked.

"Anna did this and look what she did to my house." Said Honey pointing at her jello filled house.

"Is that lemon or pineapple?" Said Ron.

Joe comes out of his house with a new pair of pants on. "Anyway Ron nice kart." Said Joe.

"Thanks, I call it the Cinnamobile." Said Ron.

"That's cool." Said Honey.

"Yeah, maybe we can race?" Ron suggested.

"I'm not that kind of racer." Said Honey.

"I'm in!" Said Joe.

"Yeah Ron your kart looks cool." Said a boy wearing a black t shirt with a s'more on it and it says "you want s'more?" with a dark tan jacket over it, and dark tan pants. He has black hair and brown eyes. There is also a girl and boy next to the other boy's side. The other boy is wearing a tan shirty with a waffle cut into quarters on it with a yellow golden jacket over it, with yellow golden pants, wearing a hat with half a waffle on it. He has brown hair and eyes. The girl has a white t shirt with a lemon on it with a yellow racer jacket over it, a yellow skirt, yellow sockings and a lemon hat on her head. She has blonde hair and green eyes.

"I don't remember you guys, being part of the update." Said Honey. Crumbelina and Carmelia step our of their house to see what's going on.

"Yeah I never seen you guys before." Said Crumbelina.

"You don't remember us? Before Turbo showed up." Said the girl.

"Now I do!" Said Crumbelina.

"Who are these guys?" Carmelia asked.

"This is Marvin Marsh, Lucy Lemonlu and Charlie Waffleson. Lucy was Vanellope's lady in waiting and Marvin and Charlie were the best racers." Said Crumbelina.

"Yeah then Turbo took over and got banished from racing. But we met Ron and our lives changed." Said Lucy.

"I'm gonna go clean out my house." Said Honey and walks away.

Marvin notices Ron's kart and checks it out. "Hey Ron is this your kart?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah, I call it the Cinnamobile." Said Ron.

"I thought glitches weren't suppose to race?" Lucy asked.

"He's a real racer now." Said Joe.

"Oh ok. But there's one problem." Said Charlie and takes out a hammer and smashes the wing of Ron's kart. "The wing's broken!"

"Dude! What the heck?!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah and the wheels." Said Lucy and takes the wheels off. "Come off real easy."

Marvin, Charlie and Lucy start smashing Ron's kart. Ron takes his pair of sai out and stabs Charlie in the back. Marvin takes out a gun and shoots melted marshmallows at Honey. "Ok that's it no one does that to my friends." Said Joe and summons the master keeper keyblade.

"A keyblade? How did you get that?" Marvin asked.

"That's for me to know." Said Joe.

Ron summons the Royal valious. "You have Laval's sword? Good I need to break in my name weapon." Said Marvin and summons a dual-sided golden chainsaw with massive blades and a short but beautifully detailed handle. It is in the shape of a crocodiles' jaws, and has red lasers.

"That's Cragger's weapon." Said Ron.

"It's called the Vengdualize." Said Marvin.

Ron and Marvin charge at each other and start sword fighting. "I'm a real racer now! So I'm no longer a glitch!" Said Ron and blocks Marvin's attack.

"Once a glitch always a glitch, and once we're done here your kart will be nothing but junk." Said Marvin and counters Ron's attack.

"I'm not gonna let you ruin my life!" Said Ron strike Marvin and slices him. Charlie summons two arrow guns and aims at Ron.

"Game over asswipe." Said Charlie. Then Honey breaks free from the marshmallows but she still has some stuck in her hair. Honey grabs Charlie's wrist and flips him.

Necandis comes in the scene with his axe in his hand. "Ok who's ass do I have to kick so I can get some alone time." Said Necandis in a dark tone.

"This isn't over Ron." Said Marvin. "But if you're really a real racer. Saturday come to ssb and face me in the random Touranment."

"What Touranment?" Ron asked.

"Every Saturday Super smash bros console have this tournament anyone can enter." Said Joe.

"I'll see you there Sweetstone." Said Necandis and gives him the cut throat sign and walks away.

"I hate that guy." Said Ron.

"Same here." Said Joe.

"Great my house is filled with jello and my hair is a mess!" Said Honey.

"You can use our shower, Honey." Said Crumbelina.

"Thanks, Crumbs." Said Honey and the three girls entered Crumbelina's house.

Later on Joe called Felix to fix Ron's kart and Ron told him what happened. "So some kids just destroyed your kart?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, they bullied me when I was a glitch. They're still bullying me now that I'm a playable character." Said Ron.

"That's horrible. Didn't Vanellope made a no bullying law?" Felix asked.

"She doesn't know Ron's bullies." Said Joe.

When Felix was done he put his hammer back in his belt. "All fixed." He said.

"Thanks Felix." Said Ron.

"You're welcome Ron. If you need anything fixed just call me." Said Felix and walks away.

"Listen, bro. I know a place we can hang and drink root beer." Said Joe.

"Ok where?" Ron asked.

"Tapper's let's roll." Said Joe.

"Sweet! First game jump baby!" Said Ron. They enter their karts and drive to the Game central station.

**Ok we'll stop right there. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
